


Finding Serenity

by LucinaBlade



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucinaBlade/pseuds/LucinaBlade
Summary: The story of Lunar Princess Serenity and her Earthen Prince Endymion.Forbidden love between two kingdoms. A desperate queen, a lovesick princess, and a prince that will do anything to win the hand of his beloved. Or maybe this time, she'll have to fight for him.My imagining of the romance between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Or... me mashing up a bunch of stories with characters I really like and hoping it comes out decent.As always, none of the characters in this work were created by me! They remain the intellectual property of their original creator, and my work of fan-made fiction does not represent canonical storylines in Sailor Moon. Well, I'm borrowing tidbits, but let's not get too fancy here! We all know that I'm here to have fun in my little fictional sandbox, which just so happens to be in somebody else's backyard.Look, I'm gonna be honest. I'm bad at summaries but I love Serenity and Endymion, so I'm hoping that makes up for my complete and total failure to describe what I'm going for.





	Finding Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, readers! Thanks for stopping by. This one's been bouncing around since I started reading the Sailor Moon manga, but when I finally started watching Crystal? BOOM.   
> Inspiration strikes again!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Serenity, princess of the Silver Millennium Lunar Kingdom, never expected to fall in love.

It was always a dream of hers, gazing out her elegant arched window into the lunar summer. To fall for a handsome prince, be loved, and live happily ever after. Dreams of elegant men haunted her from the first time she picked up one of her mother’s romance stories, and often she could be found wistfully gazing around as she wandered the palace grounds. Love wouldn’t come easily to Princess Serenity. 

Her mother forbade her from leaving the grounds without her guardians. The soldiers assigned to Serenity were her dearest friends, raised from birth to be her advisors and protectors, but Serenity always had struggled with their near-constant presence. As much as she admired and loved her friends, she felt trapped. Constricted by their presence, always being watched. 

Serenity would often make visits to her mother’s sanctuary, a private garden on the edge of the grounds that held the telescope her mother used to watch over Earth. Luna, her cat, often perched on her shoulder as she gazed at the lovely blue planet. Serenity would widen her lens as much as possible, taking in the lives of the Earth people. She watched them carefully, taking in their lives and watching them as they fell in love, formed bonds, and fought. Serenity’s fascination with the humans knew no bounds. 

It only grew when she first noticed the Earthen Prince. 

She knew he was royalty from the first time she happened to find him. His gait and appearance were clearly not that of a common man, and his handsome face bore a weight that could rival what Serenity's mother often wore. The princess immediately became fascinated with the young prince, and would often slip away from her guardians to observe him. She became enamored with the young man, and desperately longed to meet him. She never dreamed it would be possible.

 

Serenity wandered the grounds of the Moon Palace, distantly aware that she was being trailed by Mars. One of her four guardians, Mars held deep spiritual beliefs and was able to wield clairvoyant powers. It was inconvenient for the princess. She so desperately longed to sneak away into the sanctuary and watch the Earth Prince. 

“Mars.”

Serenity's guardian stopped, waiting patiently as Serenity made her way toward her. 

“Yes, Princess?” Mars inquired.

“I’m going to see my mother now. No need to follow me.”

Serenity smiled beatifically at Mars, imploring her to accept the excuse.

Mars sighed.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to accompany you, Princess? I know I won’t be allowed into your private audience with the queen, but I can see to it that you make it there safely.”

“Mars, I’m seeing my mother. I know the way there by now, and it’s such a beautiful day. I want to soak it in while I walk there.”

Mars nodded, and turned to walk away. Before too long, she turned back.

Serenity laughed.

“Mars, I know you’d rather be watching over the temple right now. Go. Don’t make me formally order you.”

It was a false threat, and both Mars and Serenity knew that.

When Mars turned again to walk away, there was a lightness to her step that hadn't been present before.

Serenity giggled and began to walk toward the sanctuary, knowing full well that her cheery walk rivaled Mars’.

When Serenity entered the sanctuary, she paused, absorbing the familiar environment. Columns formed a ring around the space, filled with flowers hand-picked by the queen. The Silver Embassy often held meetings in the small space, as it held the object of Serenity's greatest interest.

The Lunar Telescope.

The telescope was made of the same beautiful silver steel that formed much of the castle’s gilded objects. The simple scope was held up by a winged pedestal, beautifully crafted and seeming to hum with energy. 

As Serenity walked closer, she felt a smile spread across her lips. Placing her eye over the opening, she peered down at the surface. After some fiddling, she finally was able to focus on him. 

The Prince of Earth. 

His black hair swished lightly in the air, moved by a force Serenity couldn’t identify. His princely attire consisted of a navy shirt with golden embroidery, accented by a long, swishing cape. Serenity sighed. Even by her standards, living among people of immeasurable beauty, he was stunning.

Footsteps crunched behind Serenity, and she quickly yanked herself upright, looking for a place to hide until the unknown intruder was gone. She dove behind a hedge, allowing herself to peek out. Searching. Searching for the person who could unmask her secret.

After an eternity, or so it seemed to the hidden princess, a tall figure stepped into the light. She wore the uniform of a Sailor Soldier, although Serenity had never seen her before. Her forest-colored hair gleamed in the false sunlight, and her eyes were a peculiar garnet color.

“Princess Serenity. You may come out of hiding. I already know you’re here,” called the mysterious soldier.

Serenity refused to budge.

“Or… I could always tell the queen of the whereabouts of her treasured daughter. I’m sure she’d be pleased to know that the princess is spying on Earth.”

Serenity let out a quiet gasp before standing and moving toward the person.

“Alright. Here I am. I’m sure you must be satisfied with yourself now, so you may take your leave.”

The woman chuckled, shifting her weight.

“Now, why would I take my leave when I have yet to make my proposal to you, young princess?”

Serenity’s eyes narrowed at the lady, her suspicion growing by the second.

“Just who are you, woman?”

The lady turned her gaze skyward for a moment before returning her stare to the princess.

“I am Pluto. Guardian of space and time, appointed personally by Queen Serenity.”

The gasp that left Serenity shocked her.

“You… you’re the time guardian? Sailor Pluto?”

The woman—Pluto— nodded. 

“Still, that doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

Pluto inhaled quietly, letting out a soft breath before she began.

“Serenity, I know you see him. The Earth Prince. I know you sneak in here to spy on him. And I can tell you have a sort of… infatuation with him.”

The princess blushed a deep rose, her face heating at Pluto’s words.

“Serenity, to love from afar is a doomed venture. What if I told you that you could see him? In person? In the flesh?”

“Do you mean… bring him here? To Silver Millennium?”

Pluto grinned.

“No, my princess. I mean that you could visit your prince on Earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! If you like what you read, please feel free to leave some kudos or write a comment. I love reading the kind things people have to say; you all truly brighten my day. If you want to send me a private message, go ahead! I usually respond within a day or two.   
> I hope you enjoy what I'm doing with this wad of nonsense from my brain. The next chapter is in the works (one way or another), but if it's not up really soon, I'm sorry.   
> Thanks again! Go out there and make yourself a beautiful story. If life won't give you one, choke it out and rewrite your destiny.  
> Until next time, my lovelies!  
> -Lucy.


End file.
